


Learning

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, if maybe I have time to describe them together but, it's really light I swear, slight angst, the dick/Jay tag is just in case, this is a damitim fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian came to Tim so he could teach him "how to have sex". Turn out Tim accept, but with rules to it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PwP but... It get out off hands, and in the end, the sex will be in the later chapter, I'm sorry T.T"  
> You can find and prompt me on tumblr : http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/ask

Saying he was surprised would be an understatement. Blinking, and unmoving, Tim stared at Damian, mouth open and hands stopped above his laptop.  
“You want… What?”  
“TT. Are you deaf, Drake?” Damian replied, raising his chin in defiance. But there was a guard to his posture. He was unsure of himself, Tim could see that by now. After six years of knowing him… “I want you to teach me how to pleasure someone correctly.”  
“I-... Wait. Does that mean in theory, or you want us to-”  
“Practice, yes.”  
Tim blinked rapidly again. He looked back at his computer, dumbfounded. He didn’t even remember what he was working on.  
“Why… Me?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? Todd is far too pretentious for that, and Grayson is already in couple. So, you were my last choice.”  
Well, obviously. Damian would never come to him, asking something like that. Or would he?  
“I-... Can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re… 16, Damian. This is…”  
“Tsk. There have been younger people than me who had sex already.”  
“Yes, but that’s their problem. I am not going to-...”  
“What is the problem? Am I not attractive enough to your taste, Drake?” Damian almost shouted. And there it was. Tim had realised that, a few years ago. Despite his best effort, Damian always did his best, to prove he was worthy. To prove he belonged to their family. Timothy believed the young man had quite some problem, to accepting himself. So when people rejected him, he thought the problem came from him.  
And it was there. That fear, well hidden beneath a shell of angriness.  
Tim sighed and stood up, walked closer to Damian. The teen glared dagger at him, crossed his arms, but did not move.  
“That’s not the problem, Damian. You… I know we overcome our bantering and everything, but… You cannot ask me to have sex with you. You should do that with someone you care for. Specially if it’s your first time.”  
“TT. In the league, people did not seem to care to know it was someone they cared for or not.” Damian shifted his weight from one foot to another before looking at Tim in the eyes. That was something new, too. They were both the same height, now. “Plus… I do care for you.”  
It was almost a whisper, barely audible.  
Tim blinked, felt his cheeks heat up a bit. “That’s… I care for you, too. But we do as… Brother, Damian. Not-... Not that way.”  
“I never considered you my brother.”  
The older teen sighed, moving a hand to his hair. He was searching for a valid argument to reject Damian, to explain him it was wrong. But all words died on his lips when Damian grabbed him by his collar and crushed their mouth together. So hard their tooths clashed, and they both moved away, Tim winning and bringing a hand to his mouth, Damian grumbling something. Then, he couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh. The younger man flashed him a furious glare and moved to stomp toward the door. Tim stopped him, grabbing his arm but still laughing.  
“Oh god, I am not mocking you Damian it’s just… This was so brutal! I feel like my head is ringing or something.”  
Damian just tried to escape his hold harder, his ears and cheeks a deep taint of red.  
“Look, okay, okay, calm down, would you?” His hold on the other softened and he slid his hand down Damian’s arm, to hold his wrist. “Come here. You cannot ask me to teach you how to have sex, when you don’t even know how to kiss without trying to knock my teeths off.”  
Carefully letting go Damian’s wrist, he let his eyes look down to their hands. When he looked up, Damian was watching him intently, a carefully neutral expression on place.  
“So, are you going to teach me… Everything?” He asked.  
Tim sighed. Damian was gorgeous, he couldn’t even deny it. Talia’s exotic feature, his dark skin and shaped eyes, combined with Bruce’s deep eye color, and his strong jaw… He really wasn’t someone displeasing to look at. Still, it was something maybe too much. Kissing Damian, and most likely at some point, having sex with him…? He was supposed to be the adult one here and say something like ‘we can’t, this is not right’. Except he said something else entirely.  
“Step by step, and if I decide we have to stop, we will. Understood?”  
“TT. So what. Just kissing for today, and tomorrow, I’ll give you a hand?” Damian replied with a growl.  
“What?! No! A week of kissing, or a month if needed. I will decide.”  
“Do you really think I cannot learn how to properly kiss in less than a week?” He was outraged, now. Tim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“That’s not it. That’s so totally not it, Damian. If you want us to do that, we have to do it my way, that’s all. Alright?”  
No reply came. Instead, Damian just shrugged. Nodding for himself, Tim tilted slightly his head.  
“Alright. So I guess you want us to start, like, now? For who do you wish to train for, anyway…?”  
“That is none of your business.” He replied, looking away. Tim sighed. So he was just a tool to help Damian get the real one he wanted. Well. For the moment, he was fine with it.  
Raising his hand up, Timothy brushed slightly Damian’s jaw so he looked back at him. He cupped his face gently and leaned closer, placing his lips on the younger teen’s.  
Damian tensed slightly at the contact, but relaxed soon enough. Keeping the kiss chase, their mouth moved awkwardly together, until Damian get on how to do it. He tilted his head, and it was much, much better.  
Tim did his best to keep it calm. But heck, the teen learned quickly, and his lips were so soft, he never thought they could be that soft. Pliant under his. They parted, and a pretty blush was back on Damian’s face, but he was also pouting. Tim snorted.  
“Why are you making that face? That wasn’t bad, you learn fast.”  
“TT. Obviously.” He paused. “Why did you stop?”  
Opening his mouth to reply, Tim realised he hadn’t one. Instead, he snorted, grabbing Damian’s arm and lead him so they were both sitting on a couch.  
“You should clean up your room.” Mumbled Damian as he stepped on a forgotten dorito bag on the ground. He scrunched up his nose. “Your whole apartment is neat like you’re a clean freak, and your room is disgusting.”  
“Mainly because that’s the place I spend the more time in.” Tim argued, pushing away said dorito bag with a foot. “That, and my cave.”  
“Right.”  
They sat up next to each other, and there was an awkward silence after that. Just “kissing to teach” and not really being in a relationship was kinda weird. Even though they stopped their banters through years, they weren’t the best of friend and never spend much time together. So. This was awkward.  
Damian sighed and stood up.  
“This is never going to work. I don’t even know why I asked.”  
“Wait, what. Wait. Damian. We just-...”  
“We obviously don’t have anything to say to each other, and just kissing like that is… Weird. I should have thought about it. Thank you for… Trying, but this isn’t going to work.”  
“Alright, let’s watch a movie, then!”  
Truth was, Tim didn’t want him to go, yet. Tim was utterly alone, when in his apartment. He worked on case, or for school, went on patrol, went a week at the Titans, went back at his place. It was lonesome, and he hated that.  
“Let’s watch a movie.” He repeated stupidly.  
Damian seemed to think about it before slowly nodding. “If we find a movie we agree on, why not.”  
He sat down again, and Tim got the TV remote.  
In the end, they watched The Lord of the Rings, the first one, and surprisingly enough, it appeared Damian kinda liked it. At the end of the movie, Tim was a bit sleepy, it was pretty late in the night.  
“... I should go back home, now.” Damian finally said, voice softer than before. Tim hummed. Maybe it was because he was tired, but he leaned in, catching the teen lips with his. It definitely was because he was tired and wasn’t thinking much. But it was nice. Damian was really a fast learner, as he kissed back, soft lips pliant underneath his.  
After an hesitation, Tim licked his way into the other’s mouth, and he’ll thought about it later, how Damian had allowed him to, had even gasped slightly as he parted his lips for him. Their tongue met, and it was tentative at first, Damian just trying out what he was supposed to do.  
The teen’s hand clenched and unclenched on the sofa, before finally reaching out and dragging his fingers on Tim’s neck. Humming his approvement, the older man leaned closer, until his shoulder was bumping into Damian’s chest. They broke appart for air, only to dive in a few second after, searching, discovering each other’s taste.  
With some regret, Tim finally ended the kiss, panting slightly.  
“You… Learn quite fast.”  
There was a pause, where Damian just moved his thumb on the back of his neck. The gesture was so soft, intimate, even, it was weird, but in a good way. Finally, he replied.  
“You are a good teacher, I guess.”  
Tim snorted. He bumped his forehead against Damian’s temple, and the younger man chuckled slightly. That closeness… It was quite nice, in fact. He liked it.  
Closing his eyes, Tim leaned a bit more closer, so he could hide his face in Damian’s neck. The other’s hand on his neck moved to wrap around his shoulder. It was only to teach him, so why would they act so… Tim decided to not think about it more.  
“... You should go back. Or mother hen bat is going to search everywhere and decide you disappeared.”  
Damian nodded. The place where his hand have been is cold when he remove it. “I guess so. I… Shall come back another day?”  
“I’m here for the week.”   
Tim watched as Damian took his bag and left. He watched as well, when the teen disappeared across the road, probably to find his bike. Turning to face his bedroom, he sighed. It seemed empty, suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one but I felt like it made more sense to stop it there I'm sorry 8'D

Damian came back two days after their first intercourse. Tim was really a good teacher, and an handsome one at that. Not like he was going to admit he did that only to get closer to him without sounding too weird. Well. He did sound weird anyway, but hey. It worked. They spent their afternoon together, mainly talking and watching some movies, kissing a bit, too. Wasn’t bad so far. It was the same, when he came back a few days after that. They met out of Tim’s place, too. In patrol, mostly, and sometimes at the manor when Timothy had something to tell to Bruce, or just when he wanted to say hi.  
Then he left for a week or so, to be with the Titan. When he came back, Gotham was calm, but it stayed that way, only a few days or so. Scarecrow was on the loose again, with a brand new fear toxin. That Tim had the “luck” to be tested on.

As Jason helped the younger vigilante to the batcave, Alfred was already doing sample blood test. And Tim was terribly silent. His pupils blown wide, staring in front of him. Whenever one of them touched him, he jumped, before trying to grab them, or grab in the air like he wasn’t seing them. Damian was deeply angry. He wanted to go back on patrol and find Scarecrow, put his fist -or his katana maybe- in his face, and made sure he’d never hurt his Timothy, ever again.  
Realising he thought “his” Timothy, the teen cleared his throat and left Alfred and his father, to come and sit next to Tim. Jason went back on the street to help Nightwing and the girls catching Scarecrow during that time. Damian didn’t doubt Cassandra or Steph would happily punch the hell out of the criminal for him.  
“Timothy?” He asked, not daring to touch the other, seeing how he had reacted earlier.  
No reaction.  
“Tim, are you with me here?” He tried again, worry burried inside. He couldn’t let it show, not now.  
“You’re the one not being there.” Whispered the older man. Tim was curled up on himself, hiding half his face between his knees. “I’m alone… You all left…”  
“What? No, that’s not true, I’m right here, Timothy. Just by your side.”  
“That’s just a voice I’m hearing. I know it. It-... I can’t… Don’t leave me-!”  
Damian wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder.  
“Timothy, I am right here with you.”  
Tim almost jumped, staring at him like he wasn’t seeing him.  
“Everything… Everything is black and empty, Damian I-”  
“You are going to be ok, Pennyworth is finding the cure to that new toxin. Don’t worry.”  
“I know this is all in my head but-”  
“Stay with me, Timothy. It’s ok. You are going to be alright.”  
When Tim curled more, Damian decided to wrap his arms completely around him. Like he was creating a shelter, a cocoon of some sort. Tim was trembling. He ran his hand up and down the other’s back, sighing. It was going to be quite a long night.

When in the morning, Timothy finally opened his eyes, Damian put back his phone, after sending a quick “he’s alright” to Dick. The older man was a worse mother hen than Bruce could be at time, which was a record in itself.  
The teen immediately gave the other a glass of water.  
Tim sat up and drank it slowly, eyes scanning the room, probably like he was trying to remember what happened on the previous day.  
“... Scarecrow.” He croaked, his voice full of sleep. “I-... Alfred found out a cure, I suppose?”  
“Yes. But you were high on the fear gas, so it took some times to kick in.”  
Nodding his acknowledgment, Tim nibbled on the cookie that was waiting on the table, making Damian smile a little.  
“Got your priorities straight, at last.”  
The older man chuckled softly, looking away. Damian watched him intently, silent during that time, before slowly moving up and sitting on the bed’s edge. He put back a dark strand of hair behind Tim’s ear. The gesture made the older teen look up. He chuckled again, but it was an awkward sort of chuckle.  
“I should cut it, huh…”  
“No. Unless you really want to, of course. But it… Look good on you. And it’s not as long as Cass’s hair, yet, so it does not look too womanly, if that is what is worrying you.”  
Tim snorted. “Oh good, I doesn’t look womanly yet.”  
“That’s not what I-”  
“I know, Damian. I was merely teasing you. I-... Thank you, for yesterday. For bearing with me when I was on the fear toxin and all.”  
Shaking his head, Damian leaned in, catching Tim’s lips in a soft kiss. “I wasn’t going to let you.”  
A sheepishly smile tugged at Tim’s lips, and he moved his hand to stroke Damian’s cheek.  
“Dami. Maybe I am the one being stupid there, but I feel like… Your whole ‘teaching me things’ was just an excuse to… Get closer to me. Is it?”  
Damian swallowed, a sudden fear tugging at his heart. Tim noticed. Of course he would, he was the one his Grandfather called Detective appart from Bruce. But what if Tim did not want that. What if-  
Instead of replying honestly, he stood up a bit abruptly.  
“You are the one being stupide there. I acted like that so you could feel better. There is nothing more between us than this arrangement.”  
With those words, he turned, fast. Fast enough that he didn’t see Tim’s face fall, echoing the sound of his own stupid heart shattering at his own words.  
Sometime, he was the worst. Sometimes, fearing to get rejection and being hurt, he prefered being the one rejecting.  
That day, Damian spent his entire day in his room.  
They didn’t talk anymore, after that, for almost a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of so called "angst". Boys being stupid and fluff, and smut.  
> Also, next chapter will be just smut, too. 8'D And I'm not even sorry

“Have you noticed?”  
“What?” Dick was currently splayed out across Jason. The younger man was texting, while Dick was just reading some magazine. The older vigilante looked up. “Noticed what, little wing?”  
“Damian and Tim. They don’t talk. There was a moment where they were very friendly, and suddenly, nothing.”  
“Oh.” Dick avoided Jason’s eyes.  
“... You know something.”  
“No.”  
“Fucking liar.” Jason toppled them to pin Dick beneath him. “Tell me. What’s up between those two?”  
“ I-... Well. Nooooo, Jay I can’t I promised.”  
“Whaaaat? You promised to who! Tell me, come on, I’m your boyfriend, I have to know! Unless…” He started to blow raspberries in Dick’s neck, and the older man burst out laughing.  
“ Okay, okay, stop, yield! I surrender! Dami! Dami’s told me…”  
He paused for dramatic effect. Seeing it had none on Jason, he keep on.  
“Damian wanted a way to get closer to Tim. And he thought about some way. But I believe the ‘best’ one he found, was to tell Tim what he wanted to teach him how to… Hrm. Properly have sex with someone.”  
Jason had sat up in the meantime, walking to the balcony as he brought a cigarette to his lips.  
“This is kinda twisted.”  
“Hm… So, I believe it worked, but apparently…” Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Tim explained me his point of view, a few days ago.”  
“Big bro Richard always. No one care about old’Todd.” Jason pouted. Dick chuckled softly, moving to peck his shoulder.  
“And Tim… Well. He asked Damian if he did that only to learn those things, or if it was to get closer to him.”  
“Which is the case.”  
“Yes, but Damian did not tell him that. He got cold, said something like ‘do not believe that kind of things’ and left. My theory, pretty simple, is that he got scared Tim might not want it that way, so he pushed back instead. And now, they give each other the cold shoulder.”  
“This is so fucking stupid. Those brat, seriously…”  
“Hm? Excuse me? Who took something like, one entire year, to properly acknowledge the fact he was flirting with someone?”  
Jason snorted. “Alright, I’m not a good example, but… Still. Maybe we should help them out?”  
“No, I-... I am just going to talk a bit with Damian. But I’d rather let them get to term by themselve, you know.”  
“Hm hm. I guess I understand. Alright. Enough talking, goldy. Let’s go back to bed.”  
Jason grinned, smacking Dick’s gorgeous ass playfully. The older man laughed, removing his shirt in the same time. They’ll think about their two younger brother, another time…

Damian stared at the tower. It was probably a stupid idea. A few meta he knew could most likely kill him. But. He had to talk to Tim, and considering the older teen was at the TItan, well… He hadn’t much choices.  
“Not often one of the other bird come here.” Growled a voice. Conner flew down, stepping on the ground, arms crossed over his massive chest. Damian took a breath.  
“I have to talk with Timothy.”  
“What if I don’t want you to?” Conner shook his head. “I don’t know what you did, kid, really, but Tim’s being quite… off, recently. And he kept mumbling you’re a moron and an ass. Maybe now’s not the best moment to talk with him.”  
“He… Do?” Damian was almost dumbfounded. He regained composure soon enough. When a ‘whooosh’ stopped next to them. Bart blinked curiously at Damian, then at Kon.  
“I’mgonnatellTim!” And he was away in a flash.  
“ No d-! Damnit.” Kon growled. Damian was smiling, all teeth, now. “Don’t look so proud. Tim’s not a fragile flower, you know. If he’s upset at you… Well. I won’t be on your side, Damian. Even though we like you more than before.”  
The teen shrugged a shoulder. “I know he’s not a fragile flower. He could beat us all if he wanted to. He’s probably even smarter than Father.” Which is part of why Damian used to hate him so much. And now, part of why he liked him so much.  
In the end, Kon allowed him to enter. They waited in the main room, Bart bringing some snacks and pizza in the meantime.

Tim finally arrived, wearing a simple large sport pant, and a hoodie. He had a bag of marshmallow in hand, was slowly chewing on one, and stopped his movement when he saw Damian.  
“... Oh.”  
Damian raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bart. “You didn’t tell him who it was?”  
“Nope. Figured he wouldn't get out from his cave if I did.” Bart grinned.  
Kon rolled his eyes, and Tim… Just turned on his heels, like he had suddenly forgot something. Damian quickly stood up to follow. Ignoring Bart’s soft laugher and Kon protective grunt, he caught on. Strangely enough, Tim didn’t avoid him. He just kept walking, looking ahead, and munching absently on his marshmallow. Damian noticed his hair was ruffled, like he just woke up. The teen blinked as one of the fluffy candy was presented to his face.  
“Want some?”  
“I don’t-...”  
Tim glared dagger at him. Alright. He probably should make some effort.  
“Hrm. Thank you.” Taking the marshmallow, Damian took a small bite on it. He never have been found of that type of candy, but whatever. They munched silently, until reaching Tim’s room.  
The older man activated something on a wall, there was a beeping sound, and Tim put down the bag.  
“Is there an emergency at Gotham?”  
“No.”  
“Bruce or someone else is hurt?”  
“No. Look, I- I came here to talk with you, Timothy.”  
The older man hummed, leaning his hip on the desk and crossing his arms, facing Damian. An eyebrow raised, silently asking him to get on with it.  
Damian took a breath. Where was his resolution to talk now that he had the older man in front of him. He remembered Dick’s words earlier. All it needed was three seconds of courage.  
“I am sorry.” He blurted out. “I realise now it was stupid of me. I-... I did ask you to teach me so I had an excuse to be closer to you. But I thought, I still think, actually, that you might reject me about it, so… I just wanted to make it clear.”  
He nodded, turned on his heels and headed to the door. When something hit the back of his head. Damian turned again to see a flying marshmallow being thrown at him again.  
“And why exactly do you decide by yourself what my decision would be.” Tim simply said, still hitting Damia with marshmallow, eyebrow furrowed. “You. Stupid. Brat.” Each three words were punctuated with another throw of candy. Damian avoided them this time.  
“You should stop wasting it.” He replied, half amused by Tim’s action, and half horrified, because his stomach started to make butterfly inside him. Timothy wasn’t rejecting him. Was he?!  
“I waste it if I wish to! I just cleaned my room, I could lick the floor if I wanted, so they are not wasted anyway!”  
“That wasn’t even the purpose of our discussion!”  
“You are the one who started talking about my waste of marshmallow!”  
“This is ridiculous!” Damian was grinning, and so was Tim. “Stop throwing them!!!”  
“I’ll throw them if I wish, stupid baby bat! Do you really think I would have accepted your ask to begin with, if I didn’t like you even a little! I don’tknow where we’d be going if we actually tried to really go out together, but I do want to try! So do not decide ever again what I want in my place, is that understood?!”  
When Tim finished his sentences, Damian had closed the gap between them, and was just in front of him. Tim glared, just for good measure, before stuffing another candy in Damian’s mouth.  
“Moron.”  
Coughing a bit, Damian removed it, sighing. “I know. But… so… We… Can keep that ‘arrangement’...?”  
This time, Timothy grinned. And it was the most beautiful, gorgeous smile Damian ever saw on him. And it was because of him. He might have stared too long, because that said smile faltered a bit.  
“Damian?”  
Shaking his head, the teen grabbed him by his waist, another hand moving to twinne into those messy locks of hair, and he pulled him flush against him, crushing their mouth together. This time, not like the first time Damian did that -and it have been awful- it was just strong enough to convey his feelings, but not strong as to bunk their teeths together.  
Tim chuckled in the kiss, grabbing a handful of short black hair and kissing back.  
When their tongues met, unlike the other times, it was rougher, more passionate. Damian had missed him, even though it have been only a week. As they pulled away for air, he nibbled on Tim’s lower lip, and the older man actually let out a soft, barely audible moan.  
It triggered something within him. Pushing Tim slightly as they kept devouring each other’s mouth, Red Robin moved and sat down on the desk.  
Damian put his hands on the other’s hips, huge, warm place that made Tim shudder slightly.   
They may be the same size, but Damian was already outgrowing him, both in height and muscle mass. Tim felt it. Felt how good it was, to have a strong arm wrapping around his waist. To be pulled flush against the other. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, his legs around Damian’s waist.  
“Tell me.” Damian whispered, moving to nibble his earlobe, making Tim shudder again. “Tell me what you like. Teach me.” He wanted to learn everything about the other. He wanted to learn how to make him scream and writhe in pleasure. He wanted everything Tim would be willing to give him. He wanted Tim for so long.  
“I-... Are you sure…?”  
“Just handjob if you want, but yes, I’m sure. Please.”  
Tim was breathing a bit harder already. He leaned his head away. “My neck. I love kisses and bites here. M-my collarbones… ah… Too…” He stammered, since, as soon he said that, Damian had started to suck a mark on his neck, just below his jaw, and it felt so good.  
His own hands clenched and unclenched behind Damian’s back. Groping at his shirt. He slid a hand up his neck and down his chest, playing with the button, slowly popping them open. He gave a sharp rock of hips as Damian nibbled softly on the mark he just made. He was painfully hard already, being alone with no partner since quite a time had tendency to make him react way more quickly.  
But his worries faltered as he heard Damian growl possessively and rock back. The younger teen was wearing a jean, but he still could felt the trapped erection pressing against his own.  
Tim then unbuttoned totally Damian’s shirt, flattening his palm on warm, copper skin, feeling the rise of the muscled chest underneath it. He quickly slid his hand down, opening Damian’s belt and pants until it was staying down his muscled thighs. God, the teen was a work of art. Years of training and fighting had muscled his body like a statue. Soft tissues against soft tissues this time, their slow movement of hips were arousingly sweet.  
Tim was a gasping mess, and so was Damian. Tim opened his eyes to look at the other teen, and shuddered. Damian was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. His dark blue eyes were almost all pupils, now, and he was staring like he wanted to picture that scene into memories forever. Tim shuddered. He bit down on his lips, and figured… This was Damian’s first. He was Damian’s first everything. Kiss, and everything else. Might as well put a bit on a show. Straightening, Tim removed his hoodie, letting it fall somewhere. Damian’s eyes roamed down on the white skin, reddened by their activities. He glanced back up, just a few second, before leaning down, lapping hesitantly at a nipple.  
Tim hummed, stroking Damian’s hair as encouragement. This was good. He gasped slightly when the teen sucked on it, and downright shuddered as he felt his tongue play with the hardening nub of flesh.  
“God Dami... You’re doing great, yes, just like that…” He whispered, as Damian moved to torture the second one. In the meantime, Tim had discarded Damian’s shirt as well. Damian kissed him again, and Tim pressed their chest flush together.  
He was like a damned furnace. His hands slid down the younger man’s back, before grabbing his ass. Damian groaned low in his throat, the rocking movement of his hips stuttering slightly.  
Tim removed their remaining clothes. They were both naked, now, rolling their hips together in tandem, bringing dangerously fast each other to climax. Damian’s hands and lips were everywhere, sometimes in awkward, passionate gesture that Tim tamed to indeed show him what was good and what wasn’t. But now, as Damian was hidding his face in the crook of his neck, whispering soft words and nonsense in his ear, Tim wanted to melt. He never felt so wanted since long, and the hands on his hips, the possessive hold he had on him, so strong at some point he might bruise, just added to the pleasure.  
With a curse in arabic, Damian came first, the rhythm of his hips stuttering. Instead of not moving anymore and backing away, the teen wrapped his hand around Tim’s own and brought it to the leaking erection Tim still had.  
“Touch yourself for me. Show me how you do it.” He mumbled into his skin, eyelids fluttering softly.  
Tim gasped. Cursed. He stroked himself, until Damian was the one to do it, and spilled his seeds all between them, adding to the mess that was already there.  
Gasping, breathing heavily, Tim cleaned them both with a tissue. And then Damian was here, holding him and carrying him to bed, before curling on his side.  
“Oh Dami…” Tim whispered, as the teen nuzzled his neck with a content sigh. “You know. If we always reconcile like that after our banter, maybe I’ll banter with you a bit more…”  
“Hm no… Because we’ll do that each time we see each other, now.”  
Tim chuckled. That was something he might agree on.


	4. Chapter 4

It have been a year. One entire year they were “together”. They weren’t officially boyfriends, but, well. Just because they didn’t name it didn’t mean they weren’t. Damian spent a lot of time at Tim’s place, he even got the older teen’s place’s keys. And currently, Damian was doing pancakes. Tim was at Wayne Ent, he had a meeting, and he’d probably be back tired, bored and hungry. And, as time went by, Damian learned -even though he kinda knew- that Timothy was very bad at eating healthy food, or cooking anything else than boiled pasta. Pancakes weren’t healthy food, but he wanted to surprise him, not act like another mother hen their family was full of.  
Tim opened the door, mumbling a “Im home” before dragging his way to the kitchen, sniffing the air.  
“You are making pan-” He coughed. “You are cooking. Half naked.”  
“I am making pancakes.” Damian grinned, not turning, knowing well the other was enjoying the view of his body, wearing nothing but his boxer and a kitchen apron.  
“Half. Naked.”  
“Do not say it is not a nice sight to come back home to.” Damian turned, putting the last pancakes on a plate, already full of it.  
“This is a ridiculous apron Damian, Dick offered it to you as a joke!”  
“And? Those kitty smiley are nice. And I’m not going to burn myself thanks to it.”  
Tim stroked his face, half bothered by the fact that Damian was indeed HOT in it, or ridiculously cute because of the kitten smiley in front with written on it ‘everybody needs kitten in their kitchen”. Instead, he decided to shook his head and walk up to get a cuddle. Nuzzling his face in Damian’s neck.  
Because yes, the teen was taller than him, now, half a head more, and it was nice, to be able to cuddle like that. Damian hummed, wrapping his free arm around Tim’s waist.  
“How went the meeting?”  
“Do we really need to talk about that?” Tim whispered, nibbling at the warm skin under his mouth.  
Humming again, the younger teen placed a kiss to his temple.  
“No, we do not. Instead, we can enjoy those pancakes.”  
“Can I enjoy you, first?” Tim moved to bite gently Damian’s earlobe, smiling as he got a slight shudder from the other.  
“If you wish so. Just let me put them under something so it doesn’t go to waste.”  
So he waited, albeit grumpily, watching with veiled eyes his lover put the plate of pancake away. Tim grinned, walking to Damian and making a quick work of removing his apron. Leaving him only in his boxer brief, while he was still fully clothed, half formal wearing from the meeting. He pushed Damian on the couch and straddled his hips, tugging slightly on his tie in the meantime. The younger man splayed his hands on Tim’s waist, marveling at the feeling of muscles working beneath those clothes.  
“You look… Good, in those kind of outfit.” He whispered, helping Tim to open up his black shirt. The older man smiled slightly.  
“Do you want me to keep them? Which way do you want it, tonight? Topping or bottoming?”  
Damian hummed, thinking for a moment and using that time to suck a mark on Tim’s neck, making him moan softly. He squeezed his waist.  
“Take me. With your outfit on.”  
That made Timothy groan out loud. They weren’t having the full penetrative sex since that long. He insisted on getting to know Damian better first, and allowed them -the both of them really, because as frustrative it was for Damian, it was worse for him to deny himself that gorgeous teen that Damian was- only to do few things, like handjob and other things.  
He grinned, moving away from Damian’s lap. His hand slid down to cup him through his boxer, making Damian gasp and buck his hips up, eyes closing.  
Tim smiled. He moved Damian around, and pushed down his remaining clothe. Grabbing a bottle of lube -he kept a few around his place now- he poured some onto his lover’s ass, starting to finger him. Damian moaned softly, raising his hips up to give him more access. Probing around, Tim quickly found his sweet spot, watching those muscles in his thighs tremble and clenche as his lover gasped.  
He quickly added a second finger, opening him more. He was unbearably hard in his pants. WHen he deemed enough, the young man grabbed Damian and lifted him up against the border of his couch. Leaning in, he entered him with a low moan, squeezing Damian’s waist.  
“You look so good, Dami. Do you like it? Being completely naked when I’m not?”  
“Hm… Yes.” Damian moaned, opening Tim’s white shirt to caress his chest. “Yes, I like it.”  
Tim seated up a slow pace. Damian was panting softly, wrapping his arms around Tim’s neck. He hid his face there, breathing in his scent. “Drake. Harder. Come on.”  
“Hm? I didn’t hear what you said.” Timothy replied with a grin, keeping his pace slow, restraining himself. But he knew it would be worth it.  
Damian growled.  
“Take me harder, Timothy!”  
“What did you say?”  
“You f-... Please. Please, fuck me!”  
Grinning some more, Tim obeyed this time. Gripping Damian’s hips, he fucked his lover harder and faster, letting his passion and pleasure cloud his mind as Damian moaned out his name, heels digging against his back.  
He kept the pace, and suddenly threw the younger man against the couch, on his four and ass in the air, leaning above him to suck a mark on his neck and shoulder. Damian shuddered, pushing back against him. It was a delight to have him that way, his tan skin gleaming and his muscled body all pliant underneath him. Wrapping his hand around Damian’s shaft, the teen cried out in pleasure, suddenly spilling his release on the couch. Tim groaned loudly, fucked him through his orgasm and followed right after with his lover’s name on his lips.  
Panting, Tim rested his weight on Damian a few more minute, before pulling away slowly. Damian whined, flopping on the couch.  
“Ok. I loved it way too much.” He admitted, panting.  
Tim chuckled, placing a small kiss on his shoulder. “We should talk about our kinks. More often, I mean. And this one was a gentle one. I have some that are not so innocent.”  
Damian snorted, sitting up and grabbing his boxer.  
“I cannot wait to hear it. Now shall we eat these pancakes.”  
“Yes, we shall.” Tim smiled.  
In the end, they weren't about to let the other go, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fluffy as hell and probably ooc I'm sorry, hope you liked it tho!


End file.
